Halogate
by Hunterelite
Summary: A halo stargate crossover. What happens when the UNSC finds a stargate? R & R!
1. Chapter 1: Prolougue

Halo Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Criticize as much as you wish.  First story. I have not read the novels so please pardon anything awkward.

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1, Halo crossover

Rating: T (For blood and violence)

Prologue

Halo Gate  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Criticize as much as you wish. First story. I have not read the novels so please pardon anything awkward.

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1, Halo crossover

Rating: T (For blood and violence)  
Prologue

"Ahhhhh! Run away!" Several short and armored creatures screamed, trying to evade the 'demon'. All that was herd was the sound off a BR going off and several thumps as the corpses hit the ground. "What the heck is going on?" The Chief wondered, he wasn't one for wondering about things but his best guess was of course that they had been boarded……Again!  
"Chief, report to the bridge, ASAP!" The Captain ordered, through the comm. "Yes, Sir!" John replied, in his deep and somewhat frightening voice. The lone Spartan sprinted towards the closest elevator, as soon as the elevator stopped he found that either the door was stuck or he was still in the shaft.  
"Well this is going to be interesting." The Chief spoke to himself before cocking his Battle rifle, opening the emergency hatch and grabbed onto the ledge of the roof, only to be met by a Grunt, a black one (Spec ops), pointing a Plasma pistol at his face.  
"Down on the ground demon." The Grunt ordered.

"Or what?" John asked mockingly.

"Or, this." Another Grunt stated as he hefted a Fuel rod Cannon and aimed it threateningly.

"Good point." The Chief responded and dropped to the ground of the elevator and dropping his BR also. Unknown to them he had concealed his Magnum behind his back and he wasn't afraid to use it on the little punching bags.

"Okay, activate the elevator!" The 1st spec ops Grunt yelled to the Elite at the top of the shaft. Without a word the Elite activated the elevator.

"Now is my chance." The Chief thought. "Hey!" He yelled, "slug for brains!" He continued.

"Shut up you……" He didn't finish that sentence because a built pierced his head, the Grunt collapsed, dead were he stood, in a pool of his own blood.

"You will pay for that demon!" The remaining Grunt yelled aiming is FR and jumping into the elevator. The Chief thought fast and used his BR on the floor as a golf club and the Grunt as the ball.

"Ah, crap…." The Grunt said taking the BR to the face but retaliating in the same manner only he knocked the Chief onto the ground. John quickly leaped out of the elevator and onto the ladder tossing a plasma grenade at the line holding the elevator up, completely destroying the rope sending the Grunt to his doom at the bottom of the shaft.

"Glad that's over." The Chief said to himself. Climbing up the dark ladder. "What happened to the Elite?" John thought when he arrived on the floor below the bridge.

"Demon, you will DIE!" The Spec ops,(Black)Growled, charging at the chief. This battle was apparently going to be CQC (Close Quarters Combat). The chief drew his combat knife and prepared for the on coming Elite.

"Too easy." The chief thought.

"Aghhh!" The Alien roared as it charged the soldier. The Elite started the fight by punching the chief in the gut. The Spartan cried out as his shield was pretty much useless in hand to hand. He took his knife and cut the Elite across the chest. The Elite with lightning speed retaliated by igniting his energy sword, immediately charging the chief, however the chief managed to roll out of the way barely bringing his shields down all the way.

"Aggh!" The chief screamed as he felt a tinge of the plasma burned through his shield and skimmed his arm plate. All of a sudden the Elite was in for a surprise…..

"Sir, get down!" A marine, behind him yelled as he aimed his sniper at the Elites head. The chief shad no problem obliging, dropping to the ground. The Elite thought he had an advantage as he looked down preparing to lunge at the lying Spartan but got an ugly surprise as he was shot by the marine in the top of the head killing him instantly. The corpse landed on top of the chief but he merely pushed it off and got up.

"Sir, the captain wants you on the bridge. Now." The marine said with a salute. John nodded and followed the marine to the bridge.

"Spartan, I hope you didn't encounter to much trouble. Anyway, as you have noticed, we have spec ops boarders. It appears they are after this." He nodded to a young private who then brought up a screen with a stone ring with countless symbols on it. Next to it, was a small pedestal with the same amount of symbols on it with a red bubble in the middle. 

"What is it?" John asked.

Authors notes: anything weird with anything plz let me know. I know hardly any dialogue in this chapter but there will be more and the chaps will get longer.Still shorter than my Halo Rpg training post but still. In the time this was written…

Authors notes: anything weird with anything plz let me know. I know hardly any dialogue in this chapter but there will be more and the chaps will get longer. 1 and 1/3 pgs. Still shorter than my Halo Rpg training post but still. In the time this was written…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: very short chap right now

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado springs, (sp)SGC, August 29, 2004 (wow same year H2 came out ) Status: unscheduled off world activation.

"Ah, crap!" a man in standard USAF uniform, he was a tall man with short black grey hair, brown eyes, his name was Jack O'Neill and held the rank of General.

"General O'Neill to the gate control room!" Master Sergeant Harriman exclaimed.

"Well there goes jello time." He thought before racing through the complex towards the control room.

"Close the iris." Jack ordered Harriman.

"Yes, sir." Harriman replied and placed his hand on the panel closing the iris. "Sir, I'm receiving a radio transmission." Harriman stated.

"Patch it through." O'Neill ordered

Radio transmission: "Sir, this is Carter, taking fire... request that the iris... be opened."

"Do it." Jack said.

"Yes, sir." Harriman replied. SG-1 came bounding through the gate fallowedx zby multiple Staff weapon blasts.

"What happened, SG-1?" Jack asked.

"Well, sir, it was Ba'al." (pronounced like soccer ball)

"Report to medical, just to make sure he didn't or is at this moment probing your minds."

Authors notes:

I will edit this when I have more ideas.

Next chap: SGC? UNSC?


	3. Chapter 3

SGC? UNSC?

I don't own any of it I did use some Atlantis names in the Halo verse I don't own them either or halo or SG, I got the name Riggs from an rp. Thanks Demon with a soul, for the positive feed back!

After an intense medical check up, old Doc Frasier, Said they were clean and could head down to the debriefing room.

"Carter! In English please?" O'Neil yelled, as Carter was explaining the technology, of the natives of P96-842A.

"Sorry, sir. In 'English', the device could have let us cross to the Ida galaxy." Finished Colonel Samantha Carter, referring to the Asguard home galaxy.

"Well what went wrong?" Jack asked, although we knew full well, what had gone wrong.

"O'Neil. It would appear that Ba'al and his forces have manifested themselves on P96-842A." Teal'c said.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" Harriman's voice rang over the comm.

"Well we'd better get there." Jack said smiling, while thinking, _'Finally out of that stuffy, old briefing room.' _"What is it Walter?" O'Neil asked offhandedly.

"It seems we are receiving a radio message." Harriman stated.

"Patch it through." O'Neil ordered.

"This is Captain Nathan Riggs of the UNSC Ship _Shining Light,_ I request immediate medical assistance to those who come through." Capt. Riggs said harshly.

"You have permission." O'Neil stated

"We are going to re-open the worm-hole again, then we will come through.  
" Riggs stated

On the UNSC side of things…..

"This is Captain Nathan Riggs of the UNSC Ship _Shining Light,_ I request immediate medical assistance to those who come through."

"You have permission." O'Neil stated

"We are going to re-open the worm-hole again, then we will come through." Capt. Riggs said harshly as the wormhole shut off.

"Chief, I want you, Johnson, Baker, McKinley and Montague to get through that get in 010 minutes, bring all in the infirmary with you I'll have the doctors help." Capt. Riggs ordered the Spartan.

"Yes, Sir!" John yelled, as he obeyed rounding up the Marines and calling Johnson.

"Johnson meet me in the cargo hold in 0800 minutes." John said.

"Right away Chief, by whose orders?"

"Riggs's." The Chief stated blandly. Reaching the infirmary. " I want all of these patients in the cargo bay, NOW!" John Ordered.

0800 minutes

"Sir, were in the cargo bay." Johnson commed the Capt.

"Good, Grodin, start the dialing sequence." Nathan ordered a young scientist at a console.

"Right, away!" Exclaimed Grodin, entering different symbols into the computer.

In the cargo bay…

Whoosh!  
The unstable wormhole had just 'swooshed' out. John, Johnson, and all the patents looked at it in awe.

"You have the green light Master Chief." Riggs said over the comm.

"Move out!" The chief ordered, as he walked through the event horizon, instantaneously reappearing at the SGC, and followed by doctors with the wounded, followed by marines

then Johnson, right after that, the gate closed, the Cole Protocol was initiated.

"Welcome to the SGC! Teal'c, would you please escort them to the Infirmary?" Jack asked.

"Very well, O'Neil." Teal'c said quietly, walking, to the Embarkation room.

"What the heck is the SGC?" A doctor asked.

"It stands for Stargate Command," Teal'c said as he entered the 'Gate room."my I ask what is the UNSC?" Asked Teal'c

-

Dun dun DUH!

Plz R & R Gets zatted


End file.
